


Sólo el comienzo de una serie de tragedias

by Valhalla_Dragon



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Demons, Dubious Consent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Russel and Noodle have a brotherhood relationship, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 06:30:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4993855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valhalla_Dragon/pseuds/Valhalla_Dragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Probably will be translated into English)</p>
<p>Stuart Pot no recuerda en qué momento empezó a ser maltratado rutinariamente por Murdoc, ni recuerda en qué momento empezó a parecerle algo poco descabellado. Ni quiere saber por qué. Todo cambia cierto día en el que a Murdoc se le va de las manos una de sus peleas y ambos empiezan a replantearse a qué se deben todos esos sentimientos nocivos.</p>
<p>Mientras tanto, en el suelo del garaje de los Kong Studios, empieza a emerger un siniestro agujero plagado de susurros endemoniados.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sólo el comienzo de una serie de tragedias

**Author's Note:**

> Escribí este fanfic hace cosa de un año, y nunca quise publicarlo porque me daba vergüenza el tema de que es explícito. Pero veamos...he decidido compartirlo, espero que no me juzguéis muy duramente xD
> 
> Como ya he dicho, estoy pensando en traducirlo al inglés, debido a que la mayor parte de los usuarios de aquí son de habla inglesa o simplemente de habla no hispana. Todo se verá...mientras tanto, los que podáis y queráis leerlo, disfrutadlo <3

Las gotas de lluvia chocaban contra las ventanas del ya resentido edificio de Kong Studios. Como todos los días, el cielo gris, esa atmósfera depresiva y la melancólica voz de 2D oyéndose desde su cuarto, en la parte de arriba del todo. Un día más de miseria, un día más de sentimientos negros. Un día menos para perderlo todo, al fin y al cabo.  
Para Murdoc Niccals no había otra opción excepto escucharle cantar desde su winnebago y saber que todo el dolor que el cantante manifestaba en sus letras iba dirigido a él.  
Murdoc estaba sentado en la cama plegable de la caravana, bebiendo whisky e incapaz de controlar la ansiedad que le estaba destrozando por dentro. Desde el principio había sido un hombre difícil y trataba de ocultar sus sentimientos a todo el mundo por motivos que ni él mismo conocía. Tenía miedo, eso era evidente. Tenía miedo de ser vulnerable a algo y se mantenía tras una fachada de agresividad e insensibilidad. Pero sus verdaderos problemas psicológicos empezaron a raíz de conocer a 2D.

El joven de pelo azul se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta de su habitación con el único objetivo de avasallar la nevera en busca de algunas golosinas que pudieran mantenerle aislado por más tiempo en su cuarto, realmente no tenía ganas de estar con nadie. Se asomó cuidadosamente habitación por habitación en las zonas comunes para asegurarse de no tener ningún encuentro “casual” con cualquiera de sus otros compañeros. Afortunadamente para él no iba a ser así porque unas horas antes Russel y Murdoc habían tenido una fuerte discusión y el batería había salido a tomar el aire, llevándose consigo a Noodle.  
2D caminó prácticamente de puntillas hasta la cocina y abrió la nevera, sin dejar de mirar a ambos lados. El sonido de la puerta de la nevera abriéndose siempre parecía captar la atención de sus amigos, los cuales comían como si realmente no hubiera mañana. Examinó el contenido del frigorífico y agarró una chocolatina con almendras que había bastante bien escondida para ser casualidad en uno de los laterales y una botellita de cerveza de frambuesa que no sabía de dónde había salido. Todo fuera que alguno de los otros (posiblemente Murdoc) apareciera por la habitación del chico reclamando esa cerveza a voces. Y siendo el desequilibrado bajista el auténtico propietario, 2D se metería en problemas. Alejó ese pensamiento de su mente y lanzó un último vistazo a la nevera antes de cerrarla y volver de nuevo a su cuarto con una chocolatina y una cerveza posiblemente pasada. No había mucho más que elegir.

Poco a poco el cenicero de Murdoc iba recaudando más y más colillas consumidas en su interior. El hombre caminaba de un lado a otro dentro de su caravana con los nervios a flor de piel y un único pensamiento cruzándole la cabeza. Tenía que ver a 2D.  
Necesitaba tenerle cerca tanto como respirar, necesitaba saber que iba a quedarse a su lado para siempre y necesitar todo eso le hacía enfurecer y odiarse a sí mismo, y odiar y culpar al cantante por ello. Murdoc no era muy bueno aceptando sentimientos.  
Apagó una última colilla en el cenicero y abrió la puerta de la winnebago, entregándose a la lluvia incesante que acosaba los Kong Studios.  
2D estaba subiendo las escaleras cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse de golpe. Sintió un escalofrío al percibir el aura oscura del bajista. Aceleró el paso esperando que este no le hubiera visto aún pero un grito de Murdoc le detuvo.  
“¡EH! Eso es capullo, date la vuelta “dijo mientras el otro se volvía lentamente, empezando a temblar.“¿Eso que llevas ahí es mi cerveza?”  
Sin esperar una contestación se acercó al joven y le empujó, haciéndole caer de espaldas sobre las escaleras. El cantante se quejó de dolor y se tapó la cara instintivamente cuando Murdoc se puso sobre él amenazadoramente.  
“¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no cojas mi alcohol sin mi permiso, eh, pedazo de mierda?!”gritó agarrándole del cuello de la camisa y levantándole para ponerle cerca de su cara. “¡¿Acaso eres subnormal y no entiendes nada de lo que te digo?!” dijo mientras zarandeaba al otro, que empezaba a balbucear ansiosamente. El bajista le dejó caer y le dio una patada en el costado, haciéndole rodar escaleras abajo.  
“Eres un niñato muy estúpido, D, no aprendes ni a las malas, ¿eh?” dijo con un tono exageradamente sarcástico “creo que olvidas quién manda aquí” 2D apenas podía moverse después del golpe, levantó la cabeza y seguidamente recibió un pisotón por parte de Murdoc que le estampo la cabeza contra el suelo. “¿Tengo que romperte los dientes que te quedan para que seas más cuidadoso?¿es eso?” seguía el otro mientras ejercía fuerza en la pierna que tenía sobre la cabeza de 2D. Él intentó zafarse, intentó levantarse pero el moreno no le dejó. “Me sé de alguien que mañana tendrá una buena migraña” dijo entre carcajadas “¿No dices nada, Stu?” El bajista levantó el pie y se arrodilló a su lado, le cogió por la barbilla mientras se acercaba a su cara con una sonrisa maliciosa. El rostro del joven estaba lleno de lágrimas y este no paraba de hipar e hiperventilar, muerto de miedo. “Mu..Murdoc por favor” suplicó cerrando los ojos, incapaz de enfrentarse a su sádica mirada. “Por favor..no he hecho nada malo..por favor”   
El satánico se relamió con su ridículamente larga lengua de serpiente, mostrando una hilera de afilados dientes, sin duda alguna, disfrutando de todo el control que tenía sobre el chico.   
“¿Ah no?¿No has hecho nada malo?” susurró mientras agarraba un mechón de su pelo azul. Sonrió más y se acercó a su oído. “Has cogido algo mío, maldito gilipollas…no me gusta que toquen lo que es mío” El joven llevó una mano temblorosa a la cara del otro y abrió los ojos para mirarle suplicante “Lo siento, lo siento de verdad, no volveré a hacerlo…lo juro…pero por favor no me hagas daño” dijo entre sollozos. Murdoc soltó un leve gemido de reflexión seguido de un suspiro. Se levantó y gruñó “Eres un puto nenaza, Stuart”. Agarró la cerveza y abandonó el pasillo, encaminándose hacia el salón. 2D vio como el otro cerraba la puerta tras de sí, claramente no invitándole a compartir la velada con él.

Murdoc cerró la puerta del salón y se quitó rápidamente la camiseta. Se dejó caer en la pared, respirando con dificultad, presa de la excitación y la ansiedad que le había producido el maltratado y asustado joven . Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, empezando a perder el control, su respiración era agitada y sudaba. Rugió de rabia y lanzó la botella contra la pared. Se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas, completamente fuera de sí, mientras contemplaba la mancha en la pared y las gotitas del espumoso líquido ambarino bajando rápidamente hasta donde descansaban los cristales rotos en el suelo.

Stuart Pot lloraba desconsoladamente hecho un ovillo sobre la cama de su habitación, ocultando su rostro entre las piernas y con los dedos enredados en el pelo, incapaz de manejar ese dolor. ¿Por qué tenía que ser así? No paraba de preguntarse a sí mismo. ¿Por qué Murdoc le hacía esto? Empezó a recordar el momento en el que vio por primera vez a Murdoc, cuando él chocó el coche contra la tienda de música del tío de Stu. Su vida cambió radicalmente y no sabría decir si para mejor o peor. Si bien el chico aceptó hacía mucho tiempo que pese a haber sido víctima del abuso del otro durante muchos años…de haber sufrido cosas que ni el mismísimo Murdoc puede recordar porque en ese instante se encontraba bajo el efecto del alcohol o alguna droga, pese a sufrir su violencia física y verbal a diario, estaba profundamente enamorado de él. Y no podía albergar más sufrimiento en su corazón a causa de tantos sentimientos reprimidos y tanta confusión. No sabía mucho acerca de lo que sentía, sólo que odiaba a muerte a Murdoc por todo lo que le había hecho todos esos años y por el hecho de que este disfrutaba haciéndole daño exclusivamente a él, pero también en parte deseaba que le hiciera daño, porque en efecto, era algo exclusivo para él. Murdoc era hostil por naturaleza y lo era con todo el mundo, pero sólo agredía y humillaba a 2D, es por eso que el chico se sentía de alguna manera especial y deseaba pensar que el otro sentía algo especial por él al hacerle daño. Un sentimiento de lo más enfermizo, el cantante lo sabía.  
¿Y qué podía hacer? Estaba enamorado de Murdoc Niccals. Su propio nombre ya le hacía pensar en los términos ‘’inestabilidad’’ y ‘’violencia’’.  
Se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y se puso a mirar por la ventana tristemente.

Dos plantas más abajo Murdoc luchaba por controlar el impulso de subir a la habitación del joven. Con la respiración entrecortada trataba de quitarse de la cabeza las miles de imágenes de recuerdos de Stuart siendo agredido por él. A diferencia del cantante, él sintió un flechazo nada más ver al chico por primera vez, tirado entre los escombros, con su precioso pelo azul manchado de sangre, agonizando penosamente. Su voz, su preciosa y delicada voz. Sus quejidos sonaban a pura gloria para un alguien como Murdoc. Durante años trató de superar ese sentimiento hasta entonces desconocido, abusando del chico, sin éxito. No podía aceptar el hecho de que él, Murdoc Niccals, un ídolo internacional, un músico talentoso, un hombre al que las drogas duras no podían tumbar, un dios del sexo que había desafiado al mismísimo Satán, un tipo duro, simplemente, pudiera estar “enamorado” de StuPot, el niñato de turno. Una cara bonita, un pelo “cool” y una voz angelical. Por la gloria de Satán, ese chaval lejos de cantar parecía que estuviera gimiendo.   
Murdoc lanzó un gruñido y se llevó las manos al cabeza, desesperado. Segundos después palpó ambos bolsillos del pantalón hasta encontrar un cigarrillo suelto que tenía guardado ahí, se levantó del suelo y escudriñó el salón rápidamente en busca de algún mechero, encontró uno encima del televisor y se llevó el cigarro a la boca mientras chasqueaba la tuerca del mechero repetidas veces sin conseguir encenderlo. Parece que las cosas no le estaban yendo muy bien hoy. “Joder qué mierda” maldijo mientras estampaba el mechero contra el suelo. Se pasó una mano por el brillante pelo negro y abrió uno de los armarios del mueble del salón buscando algo en concreto, una botella de ron. Sonrió irónicamente mientras la tomaba en las manos “me sorprende gratamente que ese mamón descarado no me la haya robado, todo tiene que tocarlo, joder” se dijo para sí mismo mientras la abría, apretando los dientes por el esfuerzo. “Si ..amph, si fuera un buen chico no tendría que reeducarle” Dio un largo trago y se dejó caer en el sofá. Se mantuvo unos instantes con la mirada perdida clavada en el techo, pensando en lo poco que el joven solía comer o salir al exterior y en el aspecto descuidado que tenía. Bebió más y más, incapaz de dejar de pensar. Se preguntó si alguien más a parte de él mismo podía ver el dolor que había en los enormes ojos de 2D, se preguntó si alguien más se había dado cuenta de todo el sufrimiento que había detrás de esa sonrisa desdentada y de esa actitud inocente. Suspiró. Le quería, no cabía la menor duda. Cerró los ojos un instante y se levantó de golpe del sofá, no sin tambalearse involuntariamente a causa del alcohol que había ingerido. Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y hasta recuperarse un poco del mareo y se dirigió lentamente a las escaleras gruñendo levemente, dispuesto a pedir disculpas al cantante.

Con las manos y la frente apoyadas en la ventana, escuchando la lluvia arremeter melódicamente contra el cristal, profundas ojeras y un fuerte dolor de cabeza, 2D recibió a Murdoc que ni siquiera pidió permiso para entrar. Simplemente llamó a la puerta y se precipitó al interior de la habitación.  
El hombre se quedó de pie, mirando fijamente al otro, esperando una reacción a su entrada. El cantante ladeó un poco la cabeza sin llegar a mirarle y ambos se mantuvieron así unos segundos que resultaron eternos.  
“Stuart…” comenzó el bajista vacilando “hey, siento lo de antes, me he pasado un poco…” siguió llevándose una mano a la nuca mientras pensaba cómo continuar. El otro no se movía y Murdoc empezaba a incomodarse. El chico estaba dolido de verdad.  
“Escucha, lo siento, he sido un bruto de mierda…no me importaba que cogieras esa cerveza, en realidad no me importaba una mierda, de hecho las compré para ti…una vez te vi comiendo un helado de frambuesa y me sorprendí..p..por eso de que tú no comes mucho, pero supuse que realmente te gustaba y como sé que también te gusta la cerveza…bueno, ya sabes que yo no tomo esas mariconadas… quise tener un detalle pero no sé por qué me he puesto así antes. Lo siento de verdad Stu, perdóname” dijo con un tono preocupado al ver que el peliazul ni siquiera se daba la vuelta para hacerle entender que le escuchaba. “Hey…chico..” continuó antes de ser interrumpido por el otro.

“Perdóname” repitió 2D imitando el tono del bajista. Cerró los puños con rabia “¿Cuántas veces más vas a pedirme perdón en tu vida, Murdoc? Tú me pegas, me humillas y abusas de mí de decenas de maneras posibles, yo me callo y luego tú vienes a pedirme perdón. Yo te digo que te perdono y me siento como si fuera lo peor, tú sonríes satisfecho y te largas. Y horas después ya te tengo encima de mí, agrediéndome por cualquier chorrada que pasa por esa mente enferma que tienes” soltó con parsimonia y un tono carente de emoción. Se volvió para mirarle con sus preciosos ojos azabache llenos de lágrimas. “¿Cuántas veces más, Murdoc? ¿Cuántas veces más vas a pedirme perdón sin que esa palabra signifique algo para ti?”  
Murdoc encajó esas palabras con una mueca de desagrado, el chico le había herido la sensibilidad con eso. “D…yo en realidad” intentó proseguir siendo interrumpido de nuevo.   
“Nada de lo que digas tiene valor para mí, Murdoc. Si has venido sólo a disculparte, como siempre, te perdono, ahora vete porque necesito estar solo” dijo volviéndose hacía la ventana. Murdoc suspiró y se mordió el labio inferior, pensando en qué haría a continuación. Normalmente el cantante nunca le hablaba con tanta “insolencia”, solía mostrarse muy respetuoso y cegado por el miedo cuando se dirigía a él, por miedo a molestarle y ser gritado o golpeado. Así que comprendió que si Stuart estaba mostrando así su descontento era porque realmente debía estar al borde del colapso emocional.  
Titubeó un instante y se acercó lentamente al joven, situándose detrás de él. Agachó la cabeza un poco para acercarse a su cuello. “Stuart lo siento de verdad, he estado pensando en todo lo que te he hecho estos años…no hay manera de disculparse por ello, en realidad no espero que me perdones porque no me lo merezco…pero quiero cambiar, quiero comportarme bien contigo y ser un buen colega” dijo el bajista rodeando la cintura del otro con un brazo y acercando los labios a su oído, empezando a susurrar “sé que no tengo derecho a pedirte esto…pero me gustaría que me dieras una oportunidad” prosiguió “déjame ser un compañero digno de ti Stu, déjame al menos intentarlo” puso la otra mano sobre la del chico, que estaba nuevamente apoyada en la ventana “déjame acercarme a ti, esta vez de una manera más sana” continuó Murdoc pegándose más a él. “Estás borracho” dijo 2D suspirando y apartando la mano del cristal. “Es cierto” contestó el otro “pero esto es lo que realmente siento y lo que quería decirte” Murdoc suspiró y sintió como el joven se estremecía junto a él. “Stu…” susurró mientras empezaba a besarle tiernamente el cuello. 2D exhaló un leve suspiro al sentir el contacto y llevo una mano al rostro del otro con sobresalto. Le acarició la mandíbula y cerró los ojos mientras dejaba que el bajista recorriera su cuello con los labios. Gimió un poco cuando esté comenzó a lamerle el lóbulo de la oreja con su larga y sensual lengua que tanto le gustaba en secreto. “M-Murdoc…” suspiró, empezando a excitarse. El otro hombre gimió de manera reconfortante en respuesta y siguió lamiéndole el cuello y empezando a hacerlo por sus hombros “Aahh, Murdoc” gimió Stuart tapándose la boca al instante, con las mejillas encendidas. “No…cariño, no hagas eso, quiero escuchar lo que tengas que decir” susurró el bajista quitándole la mano de la boca con suavidad. Volvió a besarle el cuello con dulzura y se separó un momento de él viendo que el chico quería darse la vuelta. Tomó al tembloroso cantante entre sus brazos y le dio un beso en la frente. 2D se acercó a los labios del otro y posó los suyos suavemente. Cuando se separó, lentamente, bajó la mirada muy ruborizado. Murdoc le levantó la barbilla para mirarle a los ojos y le besó con más intensidad. El chico sintió un escalofrío de placer y rodeó el cuello del bajista con los brazos, entregándose al beso.   
Su boca sabía a tabaco y ron y eso le encantaba de una manera muy peculiar. Tenía que admitir que por seria que fuese la situación, no pudo resistirse a Murdoc cuando este comenzó a besarle. El satánico le resultaba simplemente irresistible, con esa complexión delgada pero un bonito cuerpo tonificado, esa mirada de loco, esa sonrisa malvada y esa extraordinaria lengua de reptil… 2D estaba encendiéndose muy rápido. Murdoc rodeó la cintura del joven con una mano mientras con la otra le tomaba el rostro, dirigiendo el beso de manera dominante. Empujó la cintura del cantante para pegarla más a la suya y empezó a frotarle delicadamente mientras ambos jugaban con sus lenguas. 2D gimió dentro del beso y se separó de sus labios muy despacio. Ambos se miraron a los ojos un instante, sin creer que eso estuviera sucediendo. Un par de lágrimas corrieron por el rostro del joven y se apoyó en el pecho del otro. Murdoc le acarició la cabeza y le abrazó, pegándole más contra sí mismo. “Lo siento…” se disculpó Murdoc creyendo que había hecho algo mal “¿estoy yendo muy rápido?” 2D levantó la cabeza sorprendido y le miró a los ojos “no..no, está bien Muds…es sólo que llevaba tanto tiempo deseando esto…” dijo sonrojándose aún más “quiero decir…yo es que…tú a mí..” el joven se llevó una mano a la cabeza, incapaz de continuar. “Yo también llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo estar así contigo Stuart” señaló el otro, ruborizándose levemente. Le besó con suavidad y el cantante respondió besándole con más pasión, jadeando de manera sutil. 2D empezó a tocar el torso descubierto del bajista, incapaz de controlar sus impulsos de recorrer su preciosa piel color oliva. Murdoc despegó los labios de los suyos y le miró con picardía “Mmm… ¿qué es lo que quieres, pequeño?” dijo relamiéndose. El chico le miró a los ojos con la respiración entrecortada y las mejillas encendidas “M-Murdoc.. Murdoc quiero que…me hagas el amor..por favor” tragó saliva y empezó a temblar. El bajista se ruborizó violentamente y carraspeó “eh..sí, por supuesto, si es lo que quieres…voy a hacerte sentir muy bien”  
Murdoc cogió al chico en volandas y le tumbó sobre la cama, poniéndose encima de él con una pierna entre las del otro y su mirada lujuriosa clavada en él. “¿Quieres que siga siendo gentil en la cama?” dijo el hombre arqueando una ceja. El otro se mordió el labio inferior y desvió la mirada, sonrojándose “y-yo…prefiero que sólo seas gentil al principio, me gusta mucho cuando te pones salvaje…” susurró sin poder mirarle. “Oh..ya veo” prosiguió él con una sonrisa perversa en los labios “así que te gusta ser dominado, ¿eh? Eres un pequeño pervertido sumiso…” dijo lanzándose a morder su cuello sin apretarle demasiado. 2D gimió y se mordió el labio intentando reprimirlo mientras sentía la mano del otro tocándole por dentro de la camiseta. Murdoc se separó de su cuello y le agarró ambas muñecas con una mano, mirándole a los ojos, recorriendo su torso con la otra mano. El joven se estremecía con cada atención que el otro mostraba hacia él y suspiraba constantemente. El bajista le quitó la camiseta y empezó a lamerle el pecho, sujetándole las manos mientras se deleitaba con los sonidos que hacía el cantante. Empezó a lamer uno de sus pezones con gran habilidad, sin dejar de prestar atención a los leves gemidos, jugó con el otro pezón usando su mano libre mientras le frotaba la entrepierna con su muslo, con suavidad . El chico empezó a reaccionar al estímulo revelando una pequeña erección. Murdoc sonrió y se relamió y continuó frotándole con más insistencia sin dejar de lamer y morder su pecho y su vientre.  
2D cada vez estaba más caliente y empezaba a empujar sus caderas contra la pierna de Murdoc en busca de más contacto, gimiendo cada vez más. El otro paró de golpe y miró al cantante a los ojos.  
“Parece que voy a tener que encargarme de esto…” dijo señalando la entrepierna del chico con la mirada. El joven se ruborizó y tragó saliva, respirando con dificultad.   
Murdoc sonrió maliciosamente y empezó a desabrochar los pantalones del otro, deshaciéndose de ellos. 2D cerró los ojos cuando sintió la mano del otro tocándole por encima de los bóxers y abrió un ojo cuando sintió que este le quitaba la ropa interior y le frotaba el miembro muy despacio. Gimió de placer mientras Murdoc incrementaba la velocidad. “Estás muy mojado D…¿esto te gusta?” preguntó acercándose a su cara. “S-sí..m-me gusta mucho..ahh” respondió él mordiéndose el labio. “No lo reprimas, pequeño, gime para mí” susurró el bajista aumentando el ritmo. Cuando el chico se mojó más, Murdoc acercó la cara a la zona en la que estaba trabajando y lamió de arriba abajo el pene del chico, acariciándole involuntariamente con los dientes y deslizando la lengua como si fuera un tentáculo, aún ayudándose con la mano, sin parar de masturbarle mientras lamía en círculos la punta. Guiándose por los gemidos del cantante, el hombre siguió haciendo esto un poco más antes de metérsela en la boca y comenzar a mover la cabeza estableciendo un ritmo. 2D lanzó un gemido fuerte y agarró las sábanas, jadeando de placer. Murdoc apretó más la lengua contra el miembro del otro mientras lo empujaba hacia su garganta, llegando a tenerla entera dentro de la boca. El chico llevó una mano a la cabeza del otro y empezó a empujarle con suavidad para marcar un ritmo más rápido, los colmillos de Murdoc rozaban levemente su piel y junto con su lengua caliente y la humedad de su aliento forzado mientras el bajista jadeaba en busca de aire le hacían estremecerse brutalmente. Comenzó a gemir con más intensidad y el hombre se separó suavemente de él, relamiéndose. “Ah…Murdoc… ¿por qué..?” dijo 2D intentando recuperar el aliento y llevándose una mano a la frente para limpiarse el sudor. “Porque no quiero que te corras tan rápido, aún no hemos empezado a divertirnos” contestó el bajista con una sonrisa perversa que mostraba sus afilados dientes de tiburón.  
Murdoc contempló el cuerpo completamente desnudo de su preciada presa y se mordió el labio inferior. Se quitó las pesadas botas y los calcetines y los tiró por ahí, se dirigió al chico, que estaba incorporado en la cama. “¿Lubricante?” preguntó arqueando una ceja. 2D se ruborizó y bajó la mirada “Yo…no tengo de eso” El bajista se dio la vuelta de golpe “¿Qué?¿cómo no vas a tener de eso?¿quién no tiene de eso?” gruñó. El joven arrugó la nariz en señal de fastidio “Pues por ejemplo tú, Casanova, siempre jugando con señoritas pero no usas lubricante” dijo cruzándose de brazos “además…generalmente no es preciso usar lubricante para hacerlo con una chica, ¿o sí?..” Murdoc hizo una mueca de burla y suspiró pesadamente, controlando el impulso de darle una bofetada. “Pues claro que no, sólo lo usan los maricas, por eso no tengo. Pensé que tú tendrías” 2D se levantó y se puso frente al otro con los puños apretados “¿Estás insinuando que soy homosexual?” dijo con tono de incredulidad. Murdoc soltó una carcajada y se cruzó de brazos, realmente le divertía meterse con él. “Vamos D, creo que todos nuestros fans lo piensan…Hasta el idiota de Russ puede ver que eres más delicado que las flores” dijo dándole un codazo. El chico se apartó un mechón de pelo azul y le miró con rabia, sonrojado levemente. “Además…” prosiguió el otro acercándose peligrosamente a él “todo este rollo gay conmigo parece gustarte mucho, ¿no?”   
2D se ruborizó violentamente y tragó saliva, intentando deshacer el nudo que tenía en la garganta. Hizo acopio de valor y le miró a la cara “tú empezaste, tú …me hiciste todo eso antes, ¡tú eres el gay!”   
Murdoc le sostuvo la mirada y sonrió con dulzura “No creo que lo sea, sinceramente. Pero tú me gustas mucho” respondió besándole gentilmente en los labios. El cantante suspiró aliviado y sonrió.  
Murdoc puso una mano sobre su pecho, empujándole suavemente a la cama de nuevo. “Está bien princesa, no tengo lubricante y quiero creerme que no eres tan maricón como pareces y que esta es la primera vez que lo haces con un tío así que…usaré otros métodos para prepararte ¿sí?” susurró el bajista mirándole a los ojos. El chico habría puesto los ojos en blanco de haber podio, simplemente bufó y se tumbó debajo del otro. Murdoc se desabrochó los pantalones y se deshizo rápidamente de ellos junto a sus bóxers , revelando una gran erección “definitivamente, gay” pensó el peliazul reprimiendo una sonrisa. Murdoc empezó a besarle apasionadamente otra vez introduciendo su lengua y enredándola con la del otro, intensificando el beso y volviéndolo cada vez más duro e instintivo, llegando a morderle y arrancándole pequeños gemidos. El bajista deslizó una mano por la pálida espalda de 2D, haciéndole estremecerse y le levantó, pegándole a su pecho. Rodó para situar al otro encima. El joven estaba tumbado encima de Murdoc con la espalda arqueada de manera que su culo resultaba más accesible para este. El bajista acerco su dedo índice a los labios de 2D “chupa” ordenó, el inocente chico obedeció extrañado sin sospechar los motivos de Murdoc para darle esa orden y se mordió un labio horrorizado al sentir la mano del otro descendiendo por su espalda hasta rozar prácticamente la entrada de su ano “¡Murdoc para…vas a destrozarme con esas garras!” exclamó sobresaltado, el otro sonrió “ haber tenido lubricante” contestó. “¡No, por favor detente!” insistió el chico. El bajista gruñó lujuriosamente e introdujo el primer dedo dentro de 2D, arrancándole un leve grito. Esperó un instante a que el chico se acostumbrara a la recién descubierta sensación y empezó a mover el dedo muy despacio para proporcionarle algo de placer. “Ah..Mu-Muds..se siente muy raro..ahh” dijo el cantante entre suspiros . El hombre sonrió y sacó el dedo dispuesto a meter dos esa vez. 2D gritó y apretó los dientes cuando el otro deslizó los dos dedos en su interior y comenzó a meterlos y sacarlos rítmicamente . El joven gemía y gritaba mientras ocultaba su rostro en el hombro de Murdoc. “Me d-duele..Murdoc..nn” lloraba el joven saboreando levemente el placer que empezaba a sentir. “Tranquilo Pottie, enseguida sabrás por qué dicen que el punto G masculino está aquí” susurró el bajista moviendo sus largos dedos entre las paredes del chico, buscando el punto exacto. Un exagerado gemido de placer salido de los labios de 2D le sobresaltó. Lo había encontrado. Presionó sobre ese punto varias veces, mientras el cantante gemía y suspiraba sin aliento. Cuando Murdoc consideró que el joven estaba lo suficientemente dilatado sacó los dedos y le miró con una leve sonrisa y una ceja arqueada. “Ya estás lo suficientemente preparado para que lo hagamos, de todos modos ¿necesitas que te dilate más para asegurarte?” preguntó el satánico incorporándose y clavando una lasciva mirada en 2D. “No..” contestó este respirando con fuerza, devolviéndole la misma mirada “quiero que estés dentro de mí ya”.  
Murdoc gruñó presa de la excitación y se puso sobre el chico, mirándole fijamente a los ojos. “Quiero ver esa preciosa cara mientras te corres, ni se te ocurra taparte” rugió mientras le levantaba las piernas y comenzaba a presionar su miembro contra la entrada del chico. Este gritó y se mordió con fuerza el labio inferior mientras un par de lágrimas surgían del extremo de sus ojos. El bajista empujó con más fuerza hasta estar dentro de él por completo y suspiro de placer viendo el rostro ruborizado de Stuart.   
Le dio unos segundos para adaptarse al tamaño de su pene antes de empezar a moverse dentro de él. El chico gemía casi involuntariamente con cada empujón del otro mientras este no hacía nada más que incrementar el ritmo y la fuerza llegando a arrancar fuertes gritos de placer a 2D, que agarraba las sábanas casi rasgándolas con las uñas. Murdoc llevó una mano hasta el cuello del otro y le agarró sin apretar demasiado, tan sólo entrecortándole levemente la respiración mientras seguía arremetiendo fuertemente contra él, dejando escapar algún gemido propio de vez en cuando. 2D cerró los ojos y rodeó la espalda del otro con las piernas, moviendo sus caderas para sentir mejor las brutales embestidas de Murdoc mientras este clavaba las largas y afiladas uñas en el pecho del cantante. El chico empezó a llorar ante esa mezcla de dolor y placer y gritó pidiendo más mientras Murdoc atacaba sin piedad su próstata cada vez más rápido y más fuerte y llevando una mano al miembro de Stuart para masturbarle, cogiéndolo con fuerza y embistiéndole muy duro mientras ambos llegaban al orgasmo jadeando y sudando como nunca antes. 2D fue el primero en llegar, acompañado de un grito extremadamente sensual para Murdoc, que se corrió inmediatamente después dentro del chico. Ambos permanecieron en esa postura unos segundos, tratando de recuperar el aliento hasta que finalmente Murdoc se desplomó al lado de 2D en la cama, todavía jadeando. Sonrió. “Nada mal ¿eh, Stu?” dijo relamiéndose. El chico le devolvió la sonrisa y se giró para mirarle “ha sido el mejor sexo que he tenido en mi vida” susurró alegremente mientras se apartaba el pelo azul enmarañado de la cara y lanzaba un profundo suspiro “woah tío, las leyendas eran ciertas, cuando pruebas a Murdoc Niccals no puedes conformarte con otra cosa” dijo arrancándole una carcajada al susodicho “bueno, yo también he aprendido algo hoy” dijo mirando de reojo al chico, que arqueó una ceja. “Oh, ¿y qué es?” preguntó con tono sarcástico. “Bien, he aprendido que Stuart Pot es un marica sin remedio y que a mí me gusta dar por el culo a maricas sin remedio como Stuart Pot” contestó Murdoc con una sonrisa perversa en los labios. “Eres un cabrón” espetó el joven con una gentil sonrisa como respuesta, y le besó tiernamente en los labios.  
Ambos suspiraron y se quedaron tumbados un rato mirando al techo, sonriendo tontamente. 2D le ofreció un cigarrillo al bajista y ambos fumaron juntos, el joven apoyado sobre el pecho del otro, abrazados, disfrutando del cariño pos coital y hablando de tonterías.  
Hacía años que no se reían juntos y ambos habían olvidado lo maravilloso que era eso y lo muchísimo que de verdad amaban al otro.  
Ambos siguieron abrazados por Dios sabe cuánto rato, perdiendo la noción del tiempo y medio adormilados, completamente exhaustos. 2D levantó la cabeza y miró al otro. “Muds…¿Mud? Muddy-Moody-Murdoc” susurró intentando captar la atención del hombre que estaba prácticamente dormido “hmph!” soltó en respuesta. “Muds, ¿te quedan cervezas de frambuesa? Estoy realmente sediento” continuó el joven. Murdoc se incorporó y se frotó los ojos, somnoliento. “Yep, creo que quedan algunas en la nevera de mi winnebago, ¿voy por ellas?” dijo mientras se estiraba. “Voy contigo” contestó rápidamente el otro buscando algo de ropa por el suelo.  
Ambos salieron de la habitación a medio vestir y bastante despeinados y se precipitaron escaleras abajo cuando oyeron unas voces procedentes de la cocina. Russel y Noodle habían llegado. Murdoc gruñó y salió por la puerta en dirección a la caravana. “¿No vas a saludarles?” preguntó el peliazul extrañado. “No tengo muchas ganas de verles, ya sabes, discusiones y mierdas” respondió sin volverse el bajista “Voy a meter la winnebago en el garaje para que no se me joda la antena con la lluvia” señaló mientras salía por la puerta con cara de mal humor. 2D ignoró ese detalle y entro en la cocina con una amplia sonrisa en los labios.  
“Hola chicos ¿dónde habíais ido?” Ambos se miraron. El cantante presentaba signos de violencia por todas partes; moretones, marcas de mordiscos, de arañazos, de flagelación... Russel gruñó y golpeó la mesa con el puño “¿Ese capullo sádico se ha atrevido a tocarte otra vez?” gritó. 2D se volvió para mirar a Noodle, la cual pese a tener los ojos ocultos tras el flequillo se veía claramente angustiada. “No..no..o sea sí, nos peleamos antes, pero ahora todo está bien, él se disculpó y…Russel no pasa nada, esta vez es diferente, no creo que vuelva a hacerlo” dijo el joven con la voz entrecortada y siendo interrumpido por el batería “Hablas como una mujer maltratada, D, ese hijo de puta no va a cambiar y tenemos que pararle los pies para siempre” gritó dirigiéndose a la puerta con notables intenciones de pelear a golpes con Murdoc. 2D agarró del brazo a Russel “¿pretendes parar la violencia con más violencia?” dijo tratando de detenerle chillando y suplicando pero este se deshizo de él con un solo movimiento y cuando el cantante se levantó para seguir forcejeando se encontró con la mano de Noodle en su hombro y una sonrisa amarga en su delicado e infantil rostro. Ambos vieron al enorme muchacho mulato salir por la puerta dando un tremendo portazo y maldiciendo.  
Stuart reprimió el impulso de llorar, no quería mostrarse débil ante el resto de Gorillaz, bastante patético había sido con Murdoc. Noodle le acariciaba la espalda y le sonreía amigablemente de vez en cuando en cuando para darle ánimos.  
“Uhh…senpai” empezó la chica dubitativa. El cantante se volvió sorprendido hacia ella. “Hace unos meses escuché a Murdoc -san hablando solo en su..em..¿vagoneta?. Él no me vio así que me quedé a escuchar lo que decía” explicó con su adorable acento japonés. “ decía cosas muy raras, muchas no comprendí , ya sabes, pero entendí la cosa importante. Murdoc-san tenía que estar muerto ya, mucho tiempo antes” 2D se sobresaltó y carraspeo, sintiendo la garganta seca. “¿ Qué quieres decir?” preguntó mirándola fijamente. Ella ladeó la cabeza y bajo la mirada. “Murdoc-san dijo que había dado su alma a un demonio si el demonio podía hacer Gorillaz famosos, senpai. Y Murdoc-san tenía que dar el alma hace muchos meses, pero cuando el demonio…” paró un instante buscando la palabra “cuando el demonio…vino, cuando el demonio vino Murdoc-san se burló y consiguió escapar de morir, y los demonios están enfadados con él…Tengo miedo por Murdoc-san” El chico palideció y sintió que se asfixiaba, todo su cuerpo temblaba violentamente y no podía articular palabra.   
“..Noodle…¿estás segura de que oíste todo eso de Murdoc?” preguntó el chico sin poder dar crédito y con el corazón a mil. La pequeña suspiró y se apartó el pelo de la cara. “Al principio no, escuché muchas palabras que no conozco y era difícil saber lo que decía Murdoc-san” hizo una breve pausa y continuó hablando con la voz algo temblorosa “pero entendí que estaba en peligro porque había hecho un trato con un demonio, ‘alma a cambio de fama’, decía muchas veces. Y se reía, pero no era risa feliz…era risa…de estar preocupado” Dijo gesticulando exageradamente, empezando a ponerse nerviosa por no poder hacerse entender del todo con el nivel gramatical que tenía en ese idioma.

“yo fui corriendo para hablar con Russel-kun y expliqué todo lo que oí y pregunté y las cosas que no entendía Russel-kun me explicó y yo…comprendí todo.   
Me dijo que todos estamos en peligro y él estaba muy asustado y me dijo muy despacio para que entendiera, que tenía que estar lejos de él hasta que me dijera que todo estaba bien y que no se lo podía contar a nadie, que era nuestro pequeño secreto” Dijo muy despacio, quebrándose su voz en la última parte. El cantante estaba mareado y sufriendo un pequeño ataque de pánico mientras poco a poco comprendía lo que la chica le decía.  
“C-claro…Russel…quiere evitar que esos demonios crucen a nuestro mundo a través de él, sí, estoy seguro de que es eso” dijo con la voz apagada.  
La joven asintió con el rostro sombrío. 2D se levantó de golpe y se dirigió a la puerta, paró en seco un momento y se giró hacia Noodle con el ceño fruncido en señal de sospecha. “Aunque fuera un secreto era importante. ¿Por qué no me habías dicho todo esto antes?” La chica le miró y sonrió con tristeza. “Porque sé que amas a Murdoc-san”

Russel sostuvo el ensangrentado rostro del bajista una última vez antes de lanzarle contra el duro suelo de hormigón del garaje. Este lanzó un débil quejido y trató de incorporarse, dolorido. Clavó su mirada llena de odio en el chico, que se la sostuvo. Murdoc escupió sangre y se palpó la costilla rota mientras gruñía. “Que te sirva de precedente, escoria” dijo el batería limpiándose la sangre que le goteaba de la nariz. El chico vio acercarse a 2D y lanzó una última mirada amenazadora al otro antes de irse en la misma dirección en la que venía el cantante, cruzando una mirada triste con él. El joven de pelo azul bajó la cabeza y corrió hacia el destrozado cuerpo de Murdoc con lágrimas en los ojos. Incorporó a duras penas al otro y le abrazo “Murdoc..Murdoc dime que estás bien, por favor” El bajista soltó una débil exhalación y acercó una mano al rostro del joven. “Stu..tranquilo, se ha contenido muchísimo, podría haberme matado a golpes de haber querido” tosió un poco y se incorporó del todo, pegándose más al cuerpo de 2D “me merezco todo esto y más, lo sé…cambiaré y le demostraré a esos dos que puedo ser mejor persona, ya verás” dijo con una débil sonrisa. El cantante sollozó y abrazó con mucha fuerza al otro, arrancándole un alarido. Se disculpó tímidamente y ambos se quedaron mirándose con mucha ternura, el joven entrelazó sus dedos con los del otro “Muds, todos confiamos en ti, todos te queremos y sabemos que puedes” dijo lentamente mientras le acariciaba la mejilla. “Yo..te amo” El bajista se sonrojó y le besó gentilmente en los labios “Yo también te amo Stuart, y por fin me he dado cuenta de ello” 2D le abrazó con delicadeza y Murdoc le correspondió de igual manera, apoyando la cara en el hombro del chico. Los dos se quedaron abrazados, sintiendo el latido del corazón del otro durante mucho tiempo.

Russel estaba colocando algunas de las cosas que habían comprado cuando salieron y reparó en el rostro pensativo y angustiado de la chica. Se volvió hacia ella. “Noodz, ¿estás bien?”  
“Nii-chan…Le he contado lo del trato del demonio” respondió esta sin moverse, conteniendo la respiración.   
“Lo siento muchísimo” dijo mientras le miraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.  
El chico suspiró y la abrazó tiernamente, intentando consolarla. Le dio un beso en la frente y la miro a los ojos “Escucha pequeña…no voy a dejar que nada malo os suceda a ninguno, jamás” ella sollozó levemente, conmovida, y se entregó a los reconfortantes brazos de Russel, que miraba preocupado por la ventana. “No tengas miedo, no llores más…porque yo estoy aquí, y siempre cuidaré de ti Noodle” se dijo a sí mismo mientras acariciaba el pelo de la chica, que se había quedado dormida en su regazo.

2D estaba en la winnebago, recogiendo las cosas del botiquín que había usado minutos antes para curar las heridas del bajista mientras hablaba con él, que estaba fuera de la caravana, apoyado en el capó y mirando fijamente a una dirección en concreto. “Verás como todo va a mejor ahora, esto ha sido un pequeño contratiempo del grupo…para que sepamos apreciar lo que tenemos” decía alegremente el peliazul “ ya verás Murdoc…ahora todos seremos felices”  
“Estoy seguro de ello, cariño” respondió éste con el rostro sombrío mientras veía el pequeño círculo rojo brillante que empezaba a aparecer en el suelo, de manera muy discreta. “Por cierto Mudsy” continuó el otro “ dentro de un mes es tu cumpleaños, sé que no te gusta celebrarlo…pero deberíamos hacer algo para ti” dijo con un tono cariñoso mientras abría un par de cervezas de frambuesa. “No debes preocuparte por eso Stu, no eres el único que está deseando montarme una fiesta de cumpleaños” pensó con la mirada fija y perdida en el agujero que empezaba a formarse lentamente, imposible de detectar a simple vista, rodeado de una pequeña nube de niebla rojiza. Si prestabas atención podían escucharse unas espeluznantes voces coreando a Murdoc.


End file.
